


Catch and Release

by Who_First



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Xeno, this fandom needs more slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicks gets caught, he didn't know nightmares could get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... comments make me write <3

“Forget him he’s gone!” Hick’s shouted, gripping Vasquez’s arm until he could shove her into Hudson’s arms. Drake was steaming on the floor as he shoved the others further into the transport, away from the nightmare bugs.

Only the doors wouldn’t close when he yanked at them. 

“Close the goddamned doors!” Hick’s looked over his shoulder, Ripley yanking at the controls and Vasquez’s eyes widening, about to fall out of her fucking skull. 

Hicks turned back to open and drooling jaws. Teeth shuddered, head jerking, opening wide as a _second_ set of jaws inched forwards. _Holy fucking crap. They were going to get eaten._

“Fuck! _Fuck_!” Hicks leaned back, swearing, breathing coming too fast, as skeletal black hands clawed around the door above his. “ _Close it!_ ”

The bug was fucking grinning, drool splashing against Hicks’ face, claws tightening around the door edges and pushing the metal apart. Metal screeching as blood dripped and started melting the door.

A leg collided with Hicks, almost staggering into the drooling monster, and Hudson was screaming as he aimed the old shotgun over Hicks’ head, shoving it into the aliens face, ready to fire.

The scream head Hicks’ yelling in pain as it blasted through the tight transport, creature itself bucking as it saw the weapon, boney claws shoving the door wider, smacking it’s head into the weapon and throwing it wide.

Three seconds.

 _One_. The creature snarling as it the eyeless face focused on Hicks’, thin and long fingers releasing and reaching. 

 _Two_. “Ive got it!” Ripley’s voice, pissed and panicked behind him, screaming in time with the metal.

 _Three_. Claws connected and snagged cloth, yanking, pulling Hicks’ through the closing door just before the metal finally slams shut, the marine flying into the wall away from the transport and Drake’s sizzling corpse. 

Ripley’s transport was moving, fast as possible, tank wheels rolling and crushing over more of the alien bugs as she drove away. 

Silence followed, leaving less pants wetting sounds as the creatures chased. Melted metal cooling, Drake’s corpse had fallen away through a hole of metal. At least Hicks’ hoped so in the back of his brain that still screamed ‘ _leave no man behind_ ’. 

Then reality kicks in, reminder that there was still a fucking alien, one that pulled him out of the transport. Hicks raised his head, surroundings spinning away with vertigo, before he could focus on the black shape hurtling towards him. 

Lights reflected off the creatures’ natural armor, blinding the disoriented marine even more, strong legs bracing against broken metal and leaping forwards. Legs straddled Hick’s form, humanoid arms grasping at Hicks, until the claws caught the loose uniform, knocking him against the wall until the world really was spinning.

Hicks’ gasped, protest turning strangled as the claws sank through his uniform, scraping across his neck, bunching the material up as it tightened around his throat. Black spots crowded in around the edge of his vision, head swimming, trying to breath between choking.

The blunt, eyes less, head shoved against his cheek. Lips pulling back, drool dripping down Hick’s neck as it examined the marine. The lips trembled, quick puffs of air brushing at Hick’s cheek, like it was sniffing him. Memorizing his taste. 

Another alien crawled out of the darkness, moving forwards on all fours like an overgrown insect, trying to examine it’s comrades catch. Behind it were more, one crawling over and stabbing at a motionless body. _Drake_.

**_Hiissss_ **

The alien hovering over Hicks twisted, slashing out, green blood flying as it ripped into the intruding alien’s head. Sending the new one skittering away, squealing in pain as it moved out of range. 

The dominant one twisted back, teeth bared at Hicks, reaching back with the smoking claw. 

The black spots converged and Hicks was falling unconscious to the growling creature seconds away from ripping his face off.

 * * * *

Hicks coughed, eyes blinking slowly, lips hanging open as he slowly woke up. Blinking faster, almost in morse code, which became pointless several centuries ago, corroded metal coming into view. 

He fell forwards, head bouncing against his chest, staring down at thick webbing covering the floor and his legs. Hicks lifted his head, seeing hundreds of short ovals decorating the floor, head lifting until he fell backwards against the wall. More of the odd webbing covered his arms, stuck in place over his head, and stretched across the ceiling. 

He’d seen things like this before, all dark and quiet, no predators in sight. 

This was the nest. A nest. It wasn’t the processing station they’d been ambushed at, but it was the same white and darker stained webbing and corroded metal. And the damn columns that the aliens could hide against and look like part of the metal.

Hicks’ gasped, launching forwards, pulling at the webbing incasing his hands and legs. Swearing as he tried to escape. Was there one already inside of him? One of those things that came through your chest?

He kept pulling, feeling slowly get looser, skin on his wrists shredded and bleeding where the stuff was attached to bare skin. 

Something caught his attention, not a noise, but the space where there should have been noise. If he’d been outside, on Earth, it could have been the wind. But you couldn’t find wind inside a civilian base on a different planet. 

One of the shadows moved. 

Hicks sucked in a breath. Eyes staring, chest tight, not breathing as he tried to spot what moved. Nothing, head swiveling around, still nothing. Hicks sucked in another breath, now breathing slowly, letting his eyes go unfocused as he watched. 

There.

Huge limbs unfolded by one of the dark, black holes, entry ways. Black spikes and almost tubing like limbs brushed past webbing, making the lack of noise that caught Hicks’ attention in the first place. It paused in the door way, it’s own head moving back and forth, eyes less muzzle searching the room for something. 

Hicks matched the glances, unable to make out anything but him and the alien, just hundreds of the round things until the room curved and cut off his line of sight. 

It stepped into the room, huge and and imposing, different from the brief glimpses he’d caught when the marines were ambushed. It looked more human.

Moving forwards, slow careful steps now that it had the time, weaving around the oval eggs, getting closer. Hicks was sure it was the same one he’d seen before passing out, the same powerful build... _something_.

Then the alien was looming over the trapped marine, breath like the sulfur scent of the planet, pressing down. Baring the crystal like needle teeth, drool pooling out and dripping down Hicks’ jacket, the marine glanced down, falling the line of drool and seeing lines of webbing dripped down his jacket. It was the drool.

One skeletal hand latched onto his face, shoving back, already sore head smashed against the wall. And he was really fucking thankful for the marine training keeping him still as the blunt face pressed into his neck. It had to be the same one. 

Muscles rippled in the dark armor, oblong head tilting down, the other hand coming up and lightly scratching at the fabric of his jacket. Hicks’ inhaled quickly, chest sucking in, wishing the wall keeping him up would move back an inch or two. 

Anything to avoid that finger sliding between buttons, easily stabbing through Hicks’ undershirt, slicing at the hidden skin and muscles. 

Hicks’ gasped again at the sudden pain. It hurt a lot less then being shot through the thigh, almost bleeding out, and being left with Hudson for company. But at least the other marine wouldn’t pull the long claw back, holding it up to the dagger teeth and scenting it. 

The inner jaws came out and Hicks’ mouth dropped open as it chittered at the stained claw. The whole creature was tilting, looking like a curious insect instead of the killing machine that ambushed the marines. 

A blood drop was poised on the tip of the shining black claw, tilting back and forth to keep the ruby in place, letting the dim emergency lighting reflect off it. It looked black as the alien’s armor.  

Hicks breathed slowly, not going to attract the thing’s attention, eyes searching for some way out of the webbing and away from the hellhole. 

The talon moved, freezing Hicks, pressing against the stubbled cheek and leaving the splash of blood. The eyeless head was staring again, watching the spot of blood for something. 

Hicks’ fingers twisted, scraping slowly at the white stuff around his hands. The alien hissed, claws surrounding his fragile neck, closing tight. 

**_Hiiiiiisssssssss_ **

Swallowing hard, throat dry, Hicks lifted his head to stare where the eyes would have been. Hicks’ tense face stared back from the solid black chitin. The image twisted, distorting sharply, inner jaws raising and hissing. 

Fingers froze, breath held, as the pressure loosened with his fingers. Hick’s bared his own teeth, jaw tight, sneering back. He twisted under the cold claws, pulling at the weaker threads, each snap widening his grin. 

The alien reacted instantly, boney digits squeezing, talons ripping through surface skin, blood spilling over. The hiss had spit flying across Hicks’ cheek and nose, face twisting away at the lunge. 

Oxygen vanished, now the marine was really twisting against the webbing and the alien’s hold. Face turning blue and purple, paler than the bruises sprouting over his chin and cheek, darkening with every lost second of air. 

Brown eyes were rolling back into his head when Hicks’ fingers spasmed and released the white threads. Oxygen rushed back, almost making Hicks’ black out in relief, lights bursting in his eyes, ears ringing. 

The alien chuffed, not quite a hiss or growl but close, fingers pulling back until the tinge of oxygen deprivation was totally gone. 

Hicks’ gasped, head falling forwards, gasping heavily into sulfuric covered plating. Eyelids fluttering weakly as he got his breathe back.Hicks twitched weakly, eyes glaring middle finger flipping, letting the alien know the marine wasn’t out of the battle yet.

Not that it looked like the creature understood the cultural implications. Fuck you, oversized acid bug. A mocking trill, high and lilting, from the black creature. 

The four fingered hand finally released Hicks’ neck, trilling noise dropping low, dim light catching on the shining surface. The kind of monster out of your worst nightmares. The kind even professional dreamers were afraid of having. 

The deeper trill skittered over Hicks’ skin, hair raising, as the odd shaped hand came back, tracing the blood leaking down the marine’s neck. They tilted, jacket collar catching on the sharp carapace, popping open.

Hicks’ adam’s apple bobbed quickly under the questioning touch. Leaning his head back only bared his throat even more to the interested creature and its’ moving fingers. 

They were cold. The hard shell was like living metal, softer, but just as cold and firm. Stiff. Now that he could see it properly Hicks knew how they’d been completely ambushed.

The fingers kept exploring his neck, ignoring the marine trying to twist away, pressing against different parts. The mouth opened and closed, tasting the air, watching the reactions in it’s own way. 

The pulse point made it pause, pressing closer until the inner jaw was hissing against Hicks’ skin. Easily understandable that made the man’s pulse rocket up. 

The trilling noise slid out against Hicks’ throat, drool spilling out with it and sticking to his skin, white threads forming a bridge between the alien and human as the creature pulled back. 

Hicks’ choked, panic catching in his throat, thoughts flying in a million directions trying to distract himself from what was happening. If he didn’t, he was going to start screaming, and no marine wanted to go out that way.

He flashed back to the ambush in the processing station. Dietrich screaming for help as one of the things lifted her into the air. Another gasp stuck in his throat, she’d been taken away alive, was she and Apone still alive in here or were there two more creatures running around with shredding insides hanging off?

The fingers paused on the collar of his undershirt, derailing the panicked thoughts about his comrades, tilted head twitching in place. Hicks’ tried slowing down his breathing, trying not to move his chest up into the sharp nails, and trying even harder not to loose it. 

Claws moved down, slowly, sliding across the material, letting the fabric split apart on the edge of the boney fingers, and ripping easily through other parts. Finger like protrusions that kept moving downwards, feeling over every bared piece of flesh. 

The jacket fell to the floor, strips fluttering down like dead leaves, most of his undershirt following half a second later. Just long enough for the claws to play with the thinner material, testing it out, before rendering it useless. 

Muscular chest was completely bared now, criss crossed with red lines and tiny ruby beads where the claws had dug deeper. Hicks shuddered, the sticky resin on the claws kept to much blood from spilling, but the double jaws came closer, disgusting sulphuric breath heating the light scratches. 

The claws continued downwards, pausing to poke at his navel and hiss at the blood dripping, one of the claws pulled back to check its own abdomen. Boney ridged muscles lacking a navel, even with the similar muscle definition. 

Then it got to his pants, easily slicing through his belt, pants falling a few inches until it hit the sticky threads and stuck, belt swinging loose as he twisted as much as he the threads would allow. 

“Get off, fucking bug,” Hicks’ voice broke, slurred a bit, reminding him about being choked unconscious.  

Snapping inner jaws and hiss was the creatures answer, claws sliding to the side, slashing through the resin his pants were stuck to. Fabric dropped, Hicks snapped to action, hips swiveling out until the fabric caught again. At least he’d had his own, fitted, pants on and not Vasquez’s.

Maybe he’d even get the chance to see the bad ass marine again and have his pants stolen. Superior number of pockets his ass.

Dark head tilted interrupting irritating memories, lips peeling back from the outer jaws until it looked like it was grinning, lips quivering as he watched. The inner jaws snapped out, inches from his crotch, drool splattering against Hicks’ last barrier between his favorite parts and the shards of glass teeth.

Clenching his legs didn’t help, pants slipping down another inch, getting a inquisitive hiss from the alien. Talons sliding between his legs and pushing out until Hicks was gasping in pain and hearing his hips scream in strain.

Fabric shredded on the spiny chitin, easier then his combat jacket, then the claws were pressing at sensitive flesh, before the marine could try and stop it.

Brown eyes drifted out of focus, staring forwards, over the alien’s probably shoulder. Hicks breathed in quickly, neck stiff against the wall, jaw clenched, desperate not to scream at the cold touch. 

The alien jerked back, head twisting up, inner jaws hidden behind quivering outer jaws and dripping drool. The sticky liquid splashed against Hicks’ bared dick, hotter, thicker than before. Hicks’ clenched, thighs trapping the creature’s arm.

 

The inner jaws shot out, dagger teeth attacking, sinking into the muscled thigh.

Hicks threw his head back, not noticing the slight pain of a concussion, when the pain from the teeth inside his leg reached him. 

The marine quivered, gasping, eyes rolling back in his head. 

The creature paused, teeth slowly releasing, while both mouths greedily sucked at the gushing blood. Head tilted, examining the convulsing marine.

Hicks’ gasped, desperately sucking in air, pain distant to the sudden rush of endorphins and sheer pleasure rushing along arteries and veins, and straight to his cock.

He was a marine, if he didn’t get some pleasure from pain, he’d never have made it.

 

The creature froze, head still tilted up like it was looking at Hicks’ face, one black hand poked at the hard flesh between his legs. Marveling at the sudden change from seconds before.

“Shit.” Hicks moaned, head beating a tattoo against sticky webs and the wall. “Fuck off-huuuuuh-”

Hand clenched around his balls, squeezing tight, feeling the human’s body start shivering in pain and pleasure. The cock above the man handled, alien handled, balls was filling with blood. Rising up and greeting the interested creature. 

Still gasping for breath, and control, Hicks’ let his head fall against the wall as before opening his eyes. Nothing changed, area still dim and dank with the creatures leftovers, just him and the thing playing with him while chewing on him. 

Darkness behind the creature closed in, tunnel closing, until Hicks’ could only see his distorted reflection in the shiny chitinous armor. Bared teeth changed into a manic grin, perfect with the livid bruises and the painted blood. 

Balls were abandoned, blood and drool encrusted claws twisting until they were behind Hicks’ heavy testicles and pressing insistently at the hidden opening.

“No!” Hicks’ jerked up, strand popping and breaking, smashing his cheek against the wall. “Wait!”

The single talon shoved just inside the tight ring, just careful enough to not completely destroy the inner lining. Only a tiny amount of blood slipped out. Hicks whimpered, sharp pain shooting up his spine, the thing pressing up moving his hips in time.

The sharp intrusion vanished, blunt digits dragging down his legs, ripping away what was left of his pants, leaving Hicks’ in ragged strips of clothing hanging where it was caught on resin and body parts. 

Hicks panted heavily, still feeling the phantom limb inside, shuddering as the alien finished it’s once over, trailing across captured feet. 

The thick burn scar around his left leg seemed to confuse the thing, earned an extra prod, and hiss from the inner jaws. 

Breathing started up again, his own arousal so think Hicks could taste it, but so far the alien didn’t seemed interested in rape. So far, apart from not knowing boundaries, the alien was being more gentlemanly than his comrades. 

The tail came up then, giving Hicks’ his first glance at the living natural weapon. Moving like a whip, one with a barbed dagger tip, and sharped spines going up until they turned into the long ones along the aliens spine. 

It kept curving around, like a scorpion's tail, over the alien’s head as it traced the scars covering his legs. 

That’s what happened when you ran through a burning house to save some colonist children. Hicks’ pants had caught on fire and wouldn’t go out, Hudson had panicked and pissed on him, until Vasquez had knocked him aside and beat out the flames with her hands. 

He’d never gotten to pay Hudson back for that. Or to really thank Vasquez. At least they were smarter than him, if anyone could survive this hell hole it would be one of them. 

The tail brushed against Hicks’ cheek, tracing over the sliding drop of water. Brushed harder until the tear turned pink with blood. 

Human brown met his own scared eyes in the mirror of chitin. 

Hicks’ froze, breath caught and vanishing, mouth moving soundlessly.

Three tips of sharp claws tickled the inside layer of skin. Tugging along muscles and nerve endings while the fourth claw brushed along the skin below.

Eyes constricted to pin points, the mirror version rushed forwards, pressing against the gasping throat. Inner jaws sliding out, stroking the heated flesh and neck tendons. 

Talons moved slowly, like the average land speed of a snail, away from the shallow wounds, and lifted to hungry jaws. Hicks stared blankly at the grinning sets of fangs and tongue lapping upper his blood and the tiny bit of flesh on the tips of sharpened nails. 

“St-sto-op.”

It didn’t, sharp edges trailed down through blood, pressing in close enough Hicks’ could feel the breath whooshing over his shoulder and then rebounding against the wall behind him. 

The long head cocked, forcing Hicks’ neck to bend under the aliens’ heavier skull, until Hicks was resting on one shoulder with two sets of jaws nipping at his ear. The limbs, so  fucking human, circled behind him, tearing at the strands holding Hicks in place.

Yanked away from the wall, Hicks fell the floor, legs pinned awkwardly beneath him with his boots still trapped in place. He glared up at the alien, now crouched over him, head still cocked at the bird like angle. 

Hissing as something brushed over his back, scraping, dragging down his spine, until it ripped through webbing trapping his feet. Gasping again as it continued moving, hooking around his waist, Hicks realized it was the damn tail. 

The biggest blades he’d ever seen were now wrapped around his hips and lifting. The marine scrambled upwards, fast enough to win only a few light scratches. 

Barbed tail stayed wrapped around naked flesh, while the marine wavered on his feet with the rest of his pants falling. It was worse in this position, Hicks realizing he’d been wrapped up higher than the floor, alien towering over him and made of solid muscle that would put Drake to shame, now matter how skeletal it looked.

Would have put Drake to shame. He was dead, thanks to acid blood to the face. 

Inner jaws showed briefly, flashing the too white daggers, using the tail to drag Hicks’ closer. Hicks wriggled, trying to fight of the tight grasp, head throbbing from moving, and spots of light blinking in the darkness. 

He fumbled as the alien lifted him, like Vasquez and Drake did with their favorite guns, claws careful as they moved over skin and the few bits of clothing still trying to hang on. Careful to not cause new wounds as it gripped delicate skin.

Like the bug knew just how much force to use now without killing it’s captured pet. 

The alien knew it had to be careful, if it wanted to keep the captured human alive until the end, and it wanted that. 

Hicks went blank, pressed delicately against cold not-skin, twisting slowly to catch glimpses of movement between the aliens’ limbs.

More of the bugs were scuttling out of the walls, appearing and shrinking back at the larger one’s hissing growls. Hicks’ squeezed his eyes shut, vomit rising as acidic as the deadly blood, choking, gagging as he fell.

“What the hell-”

Hicks looked up, braced on hands and knees, as the circle of aliens tightened.


End file.
